


Mountain Boy

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Ochiru Hitozuma, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Phone Sex, Shota, Silent Protagonist, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After being rescued from a mountain Red enjoys life with his new parents. His step-brother named Haruki tries and failed to bring Red misery which exposes his plains to bring his mother and teacher to a prostitution ring. Now a hero, many women bestow their "gratitude" to him.





	1. Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a Hentai Game called Ochiru Hitozuma.

Three years agoSayoko Natsume's husband found a lone child living all on his own in a snowy mountain. He was surprised that is little boy survived in such cold conditions. All the boy had on him was ragged clothes. When he asked what happen the boy just pointed at a crashed plane. Feeling sorry for the boy took him home. The boy was cold but never shivered.

When he asked how long the boy has been on that mountain he just held up five fingers. It was not minutes, hours, days, or weeks. This boy was on that mountain for five months. It was a good thing he came to take the boy, as the black-haired kid was running out of food. When asked about the boy's name. He just pointed at the colour of his eyes. Red was his name.

Arriving at his new home, met his new mother and bother. Who's named Haruki, Red gets an uneasy feeling about him. Like he's hiding something. Haruki felt the same with Red as he was silent like the snow. And he remained quiet in the three years they live together. Also, those red eyes creep him out. Many others thought the same, and Haruki used that to his advantage.

Spreading false rumours that Red's a demon child. Kids are cruel after all. But much to Haruki's annoyance, Red was not phased. He did not cry. He did not get angry. No matter how much he got bullied. Not even harsh words for the adults affected him. It was like Red had no emotion at all.

It was then that everyone found out about what happened to Red and what he has gone through that the hate most people had for Red, changed. Some still tried to bully Red, but that just got them into trouble. Red even got popular at school, because of how he survived on a mountain on his own for five months. Giving him the nickname Mountain Boy. Red even caught the eye of some girls and women. Saying he's quite handsome for his age.

When asked how it was like, Red wrote a replay saying "I saw people and my parents slowly turn into skeletons."

Haruki's plans to make Red's life a living hell may have failed, but he still had his long-term plan to turn his stepmom and his teacher Reiko Fuyumo into sex slaves. It would've worked if it wasn't for Red. Haruki made a grave mistake of underestimating him for being just an emotionless, silent husk. As when he was coming back from school, found police officers at his home.

Upon seeing him the police quickly put handcuffs on Haruki. Before he can demand what they're doing saw all the drugs and sex toys getting moved got of the house by the police. His stepmother had a disgusted and horrified look on her face. He had no time to comprehend when the police pull him in the car and said, "You'll be joining your Paradise friends soon."

Another officer pats Red and the back and said to Sayoko "Your son a hero miss, he single-handedly and silently shut down a prostitution ring."

Sayoko smiled at Red and hugs him. "And I'm so proud of him." she then saw her boy covered in sweat and dirt. "You need a shower dear, I'll be making your favourite." Red smiles when he heard that and rushed to the bathroom. The only time he shows emotion is with Sayoko. A fact that made the woman happy. Red wasn't like in first two years, but she didn't give up and kept giving him motherly love. Her persistence worked.

Through all the day, Sayoko made sure Red was thoroughly reworded. First the lead Red to her bathroom. She wants to wash Red but he wanted to wash her first. "Ladies first?" she asked in which Red nods with a smile. As he lathered her shoulders with soap, the brunette couldn't stop looking at Red's member.

Red's young, but he's much bigger her husband. Something comes over her and she grabs Red's hands then moves them to her huge breasts. Red was baffled by his stepmother's action but that same feeling Sayoko got, forms in him too. His begins to knead her breasts. Making her moan his name. Both knew this is wrong, but some part of their mind is blocking that thought.

"Lower." she moans and spreads her legs. Looking at Red with pleading eyes. Since she gave him so much, Red nodes and rubs her clit and with his other hand inserted two fingers into her pussy. The woman's moans grew as Red pleased her pussy. It has been years since she had this feeling of pleasure. "Have you done this be for? Because you're making mommy feel really good," she asked her handsome stepson who just shook his head.

When the fingers inside her pussy hit a certain spot, triggered an orgasm. Her pussy juices going all over Red's fingers. It was Red's turn to be surprised when Sayoko turned around and kissed him. Both were taken aback by this but soon eased into it. With the way, Red's position his cock was now between her breasts. Making most of the situation moves her breasts while kissing Red.

Begin virgin, his cock fired its load right away. She stopped kissing Red for now. Scoops some cum off her breasts to have a taste. Once it touched her tongue was instantly hooked to the taste. Sayoko noticed Red is still hard and a thought came to her mind. "Put your penis in here," Sayoko said going on her back and spreads her pussy. With a nod, Red place his hands on her thigh (which felt soft to the touch) and slowly enters Sayoko's pussy.

"So big!" She cried out with closed eyes.

Red felt warmth and wetness all over his cock. Using his instinct moved his hips fast. Thinking she may like it. Which she did because she cried out "Yes! Just like that!" Red was memorized by how his stepmother's breasts jiggle with every thrust he did. He kept his eyes on them as he moves his hips. It made him harder.

The look of happiness made Red's heart skip a beat. Sayoko reaches out to her beloved son. Red leans in and Sayoko pulls him in for a hug and kiss. During their make-out session, Red's keeps hammering against Sayoko's womb. Both moans as Red fills her up with his large amount of cum. "You did great Red~" she said panting.

The rest of the day Sayoko keeps giving Red special treatment. They still behave like mother and son but ever now and then, their sexual needs will fire up again. So Sayoko sucks Red's cock. Every time she did, her sense of guilt grew less. In turn, her need to fuck Red grows more. On the backs of their minds, wonders why this is happening.

But that's for another time because night and it's time for sleep. Because Red slept on the mountain alone for so long, sleeps with Sayoko. The warmth she gives off is clamming. Red uses that to fall asleep. Tonight is different as they were kissing passionately and Red is rubbing Sayoko's huge breasts. After a few minutes of kissing later, Sayoko lays on her stomach and raises her ass into the air.

Knowing what to do, Red pulls down his panties and thrusts his cock into Sayoko's warm, tight pussy, "RED!" she moans loudly "Your cock feels so good in this angle!" with this info in mind Red keeps pumping his hips. Sayoko tightly grips the bed sheets as well drooling on them. Red meanwhile, had his hands on Sayoko's ass.

His fingers sank into her cheeks. They felt soft in his hands. Red let out a loud moan and cums inside Sayoko again. Who came too. Seeing Sayoko's twitch gave an idea. He pulls out then slowly slides his cock into her ass. Sayoko cries out in pleasure as Red resumes thrusting his hips. "YES! MORE!" Sayoko moans loudly. Sayoko's mind quickly became mush. Her husband never fucks her hard like Red does.

She keeps having orgasms one after another. It was then she made up her mind to have sex with her son every day. She told him this as he came. When Red pulled out Sayoko rolls on her back "Come here my son, let me clean your cock with my mouth~" Red's cock twitches when he heard Sayoko spoke in a sexy tone. As soon his cock was close to her mouth sucks on it.

Since he just came, Red cums in his mother's mouth. Sayoko moans as her son's seed flows down her throat. Red pulls out and lays on top of her feeling tired. So does Sayoko. Both had a nice sleep that night.

The following morning Sayoko called the school "Yes, Red is not cumming to school today. He's a bit sick to day~" Sayoko moans "I sound a bit off? Oh, that because I'm not feeling well too." right when she's done with her call looks over her shoulder to see Red fucking her from behind "We got the whole day to ourselves~"


	2. Teacher’s Love

"How's Red doing?" a woman with waist-length hair asks. Her voice has a great amount of maturity behind it. She takes a sip of tea and sets the cup down on the small plate.

"He just needs one more day of rest and he'll be at school tomorrow," Sayoko said and sips her tea, "It's rare to see you be so worried for a student, Reiko."

The female teacher shakes her head, "No, I only check up on my best students."

"Aww, the tough teacher does care about her students," Sayoko said with a smile. Teasing her longtime friend. Who blushes in embarrassment.

Reiko clears her throat, "A-Anyways, this tea has a bitter taste," she said trying to change the subject.

"Fits, does it?" Sayoko asks in a teasing tone. "If it makes you feel better, I'm drinking the same tea as you."

"You are a lot more chipper Sayoko. Did something good happened?" Reiko asks in a deadpan tone and keeps drinking the tea.

"Yes, because I get to spend time with my son!" Sayoko said smiling brightly. Reiko would say to her friend she's smothering Red. But with what he's been through kept quite. She's has a feeling it will take some time for Red to get over what happened at the mountain. Which is why she became a second mother figure to Red.

"How's the boyfriend hunt going on?" Sayoko asks.

"The same as always," Reiko said with a sigh.

Sayoko was going to say something but gets a text from Red, "What a moment, I need to help Red with something," the brown-haired woman got off her seat and made her way to Red's room. Reiko notes how fast Sayoko moved. She didn't worry about it because Red has his mother by her side. So he is going to be okay.

Until an hour passes and Reiko finishes her tea which left her feeling a little warm. Getting a little concerned Reiko makes her way to Red's room. She knows where it is because Reiko had given Red private lessons.

Reaching Red's room Reiko sees his door a little open. She looks through the crack as stunned by what she saw. The heat in her body starts to grow stronger.

A naked Sayoko is facing towards the door while riding Red's cock. Because Sayoko's legs are open Reiko can see how big her student is,  _"He had that in his pants the whole time?!"_  Reiko thought,  _"_ _Wow, Sayoko, how can have something so large inside you?_ _"_  judging the look in Sayoko's face, she is really enjoying Red's cock. Deep down Reiko is a little envious for her friend.

Reiko bites her lip and one hand on her large breast while the other under her skirt. She suppresses a moan when she starts fingering herself. The teacher has no idea why she's doing this but there's a powerful heat flowing through her body. Making her impossible for her to ignore it any longer, "I want him inside me!" she said panting.

"RED!" Sayoko cries out as her precious adopted son cums inside her pussy. Reiko unconsciously licks her lips upon seeing Red's seed ooze out of Sayoko's pussy. She pulls out and falls on her side. The teacher can see Red is still rock hard and pulsing. Ready share more of its cum. Noticing Sayoko is unconscious, say an opportunity.

The winded Red lets out a sudden moan and a sensation of his dick getting sucked. Thinking it's his mom looks down. His eyes widen when it turns out to be Reiko. She bobs her head up and down his shaft and rubs his base. Red can easily tell Reiko is good with her hands and mouth as Sayoko. Which is why Red though it was his mother sucking him off.

Setting his head back in the pillow, Red moans and runs his fingers through Reiko's hair. A number of his male classmates would kill to be in his situation. To have a sexy teacher suck them off. Reiko takes Red's cock out of her mouth with a wet pop, and jacks him off, "I had no idea you have such a tasty and large dick, red." she then resumes with the blowjob.

However, this time around takes Red's entire cock down her throat. All the while taking off her red necktie and unbuttoning her white blouse. The heat her body is giving is too much to withstand. Red's favourite teacher closes her eyes and bobs her head up and down his dick. Getting a loud from her student. Red holds her head with both hands and thrusts his hips.

Reiko moans loudly as Red fucks her mouth. It was her throat's turn to feel the heat. Tho it did feel good. The way she moves her hips impresses Reiko. If Red can move his hips this strongly just imagine when he's older.

As Reiko fantasies about a grown-up Red. He pours his seed down her throat. She did not expect that so she chokes on his cum, then relaxes and swallows it, "You cough me off guard." Reiko said panting, Her garnet eyes are now full of lust, "That won't happen again." she then lays on her back and takes off her black miniskirt.

Red swallows because Reiko is now only in her white lace lingerie and garter belt stocking. His teacher then lifts her legs to remove her soaked panties, "You know what to do," Reiko said and spreads her legs. Red nods and quickly gets on top of her. Holding her love baring hips Red shoves his cock deep inside his teacher's pussy.

"Red!" Reiko said moaning loudly. Her student is in a lucky spot. His face is right near her bouncing breasts. He buries his face between them and moves his hips faster. Reiko continues to moan loudly and wraps her arms around Red. Holding him close. It blows her mind that Red is giving her so much pleasure.

Even tho he's so young. With how fast and strong Red is moving his hips Reiko makes an ahegao expression, "YOU'RE HITTING MY SWEET SPOT!" Reiko cries out, "KEEP GOING!" she doesn't care her friend is close by and can wake at any moment. She is tho but is remaining quiet and enjoying the show.

Wondering if she made that same expression whenever Red fucks her. She's not bothered Red is fucking another woman. For two reasons, the first is Reiko is her best friend and two her son has loads of stamina. So she needs help handling Red's sex drive. He wouldn't be able to focus on school with a massive hard-on bothering him.

Sayoko smiles as Red stands (still holding his teacher's hips) and moves Reiko's legs a bit forward. He then moves his hips again. Reiko moans loudly because Red's cock feels amazing in this angle. She's feeling so much pleasure that by instinct rubs her own clit, "Make to cum inside her," Sayoko said. Red gives his mother a nod.

Both Red and Reiko moans as the older woman if filled up with her student's seed. He lets out a lot so the cum that can be contained in Reiko's pussy, leaks out. Reiko then finally notices Sayoko, "When did you wake up," Reiko said panting.

"The whole time!" Sayoko said grinning "Red still has some energy to spare."

"What?" Reiko said and Red flips her to her stomach. He raises her ass up the air and then Red shoves his cock back deep inside his teacher's pussy. Reiko cries out in pleasure and grips the bed sheets tightly. She never been fucked so hard before, "Did you taught him how to do this?" Reiko asks. She can feel herself drooling.

"I did," Sayoko said, "His cock feels amazing, right?" she asks Reiko. The teacher only responds with a rapped nod.

A lustful smile forms on Reiko's face, "Fuck me Red! Fuck me!" Reiko said very loudly. Red unhooks Reiko's bra and Sayoko takes it off. Throwing it is a random direction, "Red!" Reiko cries out as her favourite student cums inside her a second time, "So good!" the teacher moans and rocks her hips side-to-side.

Red moans and pulls out, "You're coming to school tomorrow, right Red?" Reiko asks while looking over her shoulder. Smiling, Red nods. He then yawns, "Someone is tired."

"I can't blame him. He was having sex all day." Sayoko.

Both women reach out to Red "We will be your blanket." Reiko and Sayoko said at the same time. Red happily accepts their offer. He lays in between them and they embrace him. He uses their combined warmth to fall asleep.

Not too far away a couple of high school girls were having a sleepover and was talking about who they're going to have sex with, "Has any of you found a cute guy to fuck?" Misty asks her friends who are busty like her. Dawn, Hilda, May, and Rosa shook their heads, "Wow, really? I thought I was the only one."

"No one really stands out," May said. Resting her chin in her hands.

"It's been so long since I had some cock," Dawn sighs.

"I was this close picking some random guy," Rosa said.

Hilda in the meantime spins her hat "Been thinking of fucking Red." she said out loud. Her friends froze and look at her, "What?"

"Isn't he, like three years younger them us?" Dawn asks.

"Never knew you where a shotacon," Misty said with a giggle.

"Takes one to know one," Hilda said and points at a poster hanging on Misty's wall.

"Doesn't he look like Red?" Dawn said.

May takes a closer look at the poster, "Now that you mention it." as they look at the poster, Misty is sweating bullets.

"Wait, did you paint his eyes red?" Rosa asks.

Misty tries to make up reasons why she did that but is coming up blank. Thankfully the sounds of a phone getting text took everyone's attention, "What is it?" Dawn asks.

"It's from Red," Hilda said with a smile.

"What does he want?" May asks.

"He wants some help for school work he missed," Hilda said and looks at Misty with a smile on her face, "I think I'll try some younger cock."


End file.
